bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yosaku Mitsuba
Yosaku Mitsuba '(蜜場与作, ''Mitsuba Yosaku) is a Fullbringer and one of the founders of a mercenary agency - Yatagarasu. He, along with other members of the agency, use his powers to complete contracts in exchange for money; the contracts can contain various tasks from spying through thievery to assassination. Appearance Yosaku is a young man of average build and disheveled auburn hair. He has blue eyes and bandages on his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. His common attire consists of a pair of headphones around his neck, a blue shirt with a jacket vest, black pants with a white belt, a watch, and red shoes. Personality Yosaku is empathetic and caring as shown when he quickly accepted the job which involved danger on someone's life but offered less compensation than usual. He has shown to be absent-minded, attempting to withdraw money in a bank while it was being robbed by armed thieves without realizing they were there. He has a positive air about him, while being somewhat carefree. However, even with his happy-go-lucky attitude, he can sometimes act rather opportunistic and seems to lack any sort of heroic ideals. This is shown when he fights the leader of the local smuggling ring, stating that he was fighting him simply because he was annoying, not to save anybody. History Plot Equipment Powers & Abilities '''Spiritual Awareness: Yosaku posseses a sufficient amount of Spiritual Energy to see ghosts, Hollows, Shinigami and sense people with higher levels of Reiryoku. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: 'Yosaku has displayed proficency in martial arts enough to defend himself without the need to use Fullbring. *'High Speed Combat: By mastering Bringer Light, Yosaku is able to fight at incredible speed, striking his opponent in rapid succession. The attacks may cause more damage than normal due to gaining kinetic energy, and thus momentum, produced through the speed of each hit. Fullbring Sound of Silence (サウンド·オブ·サイレンス, Saundo obu Sairensu):' By using Fullbring, Yosaku pulls out the soul of his favorite headphones and activates them without a need to plug them to any power source. They play a loud music which prevents Yosaku from hearing any outside noise and stimulates the brain. Activating ''Sound of Silence comes with a release of small electrical charges. *'''Soundwave Perception: Yosaku is able to perceive sound in a form of bright lights and waves. Without using his Fullbring, this ability is concealed as simply enhanced hearing. When music created by Sound of Silence ''stimulates the brain, Yosaku sees the sound more clearly and is able to utilize his abilities. *'Sound Jump:' When Yosaku snaps his fingers, the snap creates a pitch frequency that travels in spherical soundwaves which he can see and travel through. Therefore, one can say Yosaku can move at the speed of sound by using sound as a medium to transport his body. Noted that he can only travel as far as the sound of his snap can be heard; therefore, every time he gets to end of the soundwave he must snap again to utilize his ability. Behind the scenes *Yosaku's design and abilities are based upon the character Nice from ''Hamatora. *Yosaku is known for never being able to keep money for a long period of time; usually thanks to Hajime's apettite. *His Fullbring's name is a reference to a song by American music duo ''Simon & Garfunkel''. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Fullbringer Category:Mr.Joker94 Category:Yatagarasu Category:To be Deleted